


Appreciation

by DragonofMordor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofMordor/pseuds/DragonofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mairon begins to feel underappreciated, Melkor is determined to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for Hazelnutshippingco in appreciation for all her hard work for the fandom these past few months.

Mairon knelt before the throne of Angband. Melkor stared down at his lieutenant and at the sword he held in his hands. The craftsmanship was beautiful as usual. The sword looked strong and sharp, perfect for slicing through Elven bodies. Mairon had outdone himself. With his soldiers bearing these, the elves would soon fall to the might of Angband.

“This will do nicely,” Melkor said. “Now I want you to supervise the crafting of enough of these for all of our soldiers. We need to be ready for the elves when they come.”

“Is there anything else, Master?” Mairon snarled. He glared up at Melkor.

Melkor stared in shock. Why was Mairon mad at him? “No, Mairon, that is all,’ he said firmly. Mairon’s glare made him shiver. Mairon scared even him when he was like this. Better to give Mairon some space.

Mairon turned and stalked out of the throne room. Melkor turned to Gothmog with a confused look. What was going on? They were all busy and under a tremendous amount of stress, but he still had not expected quite so much rage from Mairon. Perhaps Gothmog knew what was going on with Mairon. The two were friends, and sometimes Mairon would talk to Gothmog about things he did not wish to discuss with Melkor.

“Captain Gothmog,” Melkor said. “Do you know why my lieutenant is so angry? I was not expecting that from him today, and I wish to know so I can appease him.”

“A thank you would not go unappreciated, My Lord,” Gothmog said carefully.

“Oh,” Melkor said softly. He realized just how badly he had erred. In all the recent stress, he had forgotten to show his appreciation to Mairon. Why had he forgotten? He knew better. He knew what Mairon needed. Well, he certainly could rectify this. Perhaps he would call a feast in Mairon’s honor. Let all of Angband celebrate their lieutenant. Mairon would enjoy that.

“We will be having a grand feast tomorrow night,” Melkor commanded to his slaves. “Have food and drink prepared for everyone because all will attend. It has been too long since my people have had a moment to enjoy themselves anywhere but on the battlefield. This feast will be in honor of your lieutenant, so make sure to prepare all of his favorite foods. Do not tell him, though. If I hear that Mairon knows about this, I will have the head of whoever spoiled the surprise.”

The slaves in the throne room nodded and quickly left to tell the others. They knew to do what they were told, and a feast could be a pleasant evening even for them. The fortress was soon in an uproar. Yet Mairon remained blissfully unaware. He remained in his forge, working hard. He only came to bed long after Melkor was already asleep, and he left in the morning before Melkor awoke. Melkor knew he was really going to have to take care of his lieutenant. Mairon was so loyal and hard working. Melkor knew just how much he owed to him.

That evening, Melkor found Mairon in his forge. He swept into the room and leaned against the wall. He watched Mairon work for a few moments, enjoying the way Mairon’s muscles strained with his hammer. Mairon finally put down the hammer and looked up questioningly.

“Come, Mairon,” Melkor commanded. “That is enough work for tonight.”

“I need to finish these swords you requested, Master,” Mairon returned.

“You have done more than enough work, Precious. I am grateful for everything. Now, though, it is time for you to take a break. I have a surprise for you,” Melkor said firmly.

“Very well, Master,” Mairon said. Melkor could see the smile starting to form on his lips. He could see the change in Mairon’s whole demeanor. Why had he not realized it sooner?

Melkor led Mairon out of the forge and down several halls until they reached the throne room. He threw open the doors and led Mairon in. A loud cheer rang out from all the inhabitants of Angband. Mairon froze and stared. The hall was filled completely. Tables were laid out, piled high with food. Slaves walked through the halls, carrying trays of wine goblets. All eyes were on Mairon. Everyone bent their head low in supplication as Melkor placed his hand on Mairon’s back and led him up to the dais. He led Mairon up the steps. They stood before their soldiers. Mairon looked confused but excited.

“Denizens of Angband, my loyal and faithful servants, I have called this feast in honor of your lieutenant. Mairon is the reason we keep winning victory after victory. Mairon is the reason our fortress is vast and secure and majestic. Mairon is the reason you are all well trained and prepared. Mairon is the one who holds everything together. It is time for us to celebrate the one who does everything.” Melkor called out to the crowd below. “To the most Admirable lieutenant of Angband. May none of us ever forget to appreciate Mairon again.”

Another cheer rose up from the crowd. They all raised their glasses to Mairon. Then they returned to their food and conversation. Mairon turned to Melkor, pleasure shining in his eyes. Melkor smiled softly and reached out to brush his hand through Mairon’s hair. Mairon wrapped his arms around Melkor’s neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

“Thank you, Master,” Mairon said when he pulled away. “I was not expecting this.”

“In comparison to all you have done for me, this is nothing,” Melkor said. “I would reward you for your service in recent months. Just tell me what you desire, and whatever it is will be yours. I would give you the world if I could.”

Mairon responded by pulling Melkor in for another kiss. Melkor lost himself in the taste of Mairon’s lips. He did not care that everyone could see them. His hands wrapped around Mairon’s waist and began sliding down to grip his arse. His length was beginning to throb, and he could feel Mairon’s own hardness against him. They were both panting when they ended the kiss.

“Come, Melkor, let us leave our soldiers to their merriment. I need you,” Mairon said.

“Now, Mairon, it would be rude for the guest of honor to leave his own feast,” Melkor replied, amused and intrigued by Mairon’s hunger.

“You said I could have any reward I desired,” Mairon purred as he reached out to grasp his hand against Melkor’s trousers, pressing it against Melkor’s covered length. “The reward I want is Grond. Would you truly deny me what I crave?”

“Never,” Melkor whispered huskily, pulling Mairon in for another deep kiss.

Melkor led Mairon from the throne room. The others would continue their revelries. The Lords of Angband would not be missed. They winded their way down various halls that led towards the bedroom they shared. Along the way, Melkor paused at a few points to press Mairon against the wall and kiss him thoroughly. He wanted Mairon aching for it by the time they arrived, and he could not resist tasting those perfect red lips.

Finally they reached their chambers. Melkor led Mairon in and then quickly shut the door. Then he pulled Mairon into his arms, Mairon’s back pressed against his chest. He leaned in to nibble at the tip of one ear. His fingers were buried in Mairon’s golden hair. He was going to take Mairon slowly, giving him pleasure until he was begging for it. Mairon reached around to press his hand against Melkor’s length. Melkor grabbed Mairon’s wrist and pulled it away. As good as it felt, Melkor was setting the pace today. This was about Mairon.

Melkor sucked and nibbled on each ear in turn. He tugged on strands of hair and then caressed them. He worked his mouth up down Mairon’s ears. Mairon’s ears were sensitive. Melkor knew how much he enjoyed them being played with. When Mairon was shivering against Melkor and letting out little whines and keens, Melkor turned him around. He pulled Mairon in for a deep kiss. He devoured Mairon’s mouth. Mairon gave back in return, nibbling at Melkor’s lips.

When Melkor finally pulled away, Mairon was panting. Melkor planted a series of kisses over Mairon’s face. Then he leaned in and nibbled at his throat. He sucked on it, leaving a nice red mark. Mairon tilted his head back to give Melkor better access. Melkor slid his mouth over to Mairon’s neck and kissed down to his shoulder. Then he moved to the other side. He wanted to taste it all.

Melkor’s hands moved from Mairon’s hair to slide under his tunic. He teased them over warm flesh, enjoying the contrast between hard muscles and soft skin. Then he began working the tunic up, determined to finally have his Maia naked. Mairon raised his arms to help Melkor slide the tunic over his head. Melkor stared hungrily at the two perfect nubs and bare skin revealed to his gaze. He never tired of this sight. Mairon was breathtakingly beautiful. Melkor could stare at him for hours. He had on occasion.

“Take your boots off and lay down on the bed for me,” Melkor commanded. “I want to explore that perfect body of yours.”

Mairon shivered as he complied. The boots quickly joined the tunic on the floor. Mairon walked over the bed and lay down. He spread himself out to give Melkor the best access possible. Melkor could tell how hungry he was for this. Melkor was going to make him hungrier still before they were done. His Mairon would whine and beg for it before Melkor finally gave him relief.

Melkor walked over to the bed. First he pulled the bedside table down for easier access. He then opened the jar of oil that was on top of the table. Finally he climbed onto the bed and straddled his beautiful lieutenant. Mairon’s golden hair lay spread out on the pillows. Melkor reached out to run his fingers through it, tugging on a few silken strands. He leaned down to nibble at Mairon’s neck again. He bit down hard enough to leave a mark. Then he ran his tongue over it soothingly. Mairon moaned. Melkor planted a row of kisses along Mairon’s collarbone and shoulders. He tasted every inch of pale skin below him.

Melkor moved lower, finally taking one hard nub in his mouth. His fingers slid down to pinch and caress against the other. Mairon practically arched off the bed as he keened loudly. Mairon switched his mouth and fingers, alternating between the two nipples. He sucked and pinched and stroked until Mairon was writhing and begging. Mairon so loved his nipples being played with, and Melkor loved to oblige him.

“Beautiful. Perfect,” Melkor whispered as he reached down to slide Mairon’s breeches down his legs. He caressed soft skin as he went, enjoying the shivers running through Mairon. Mairon lifted his arse off the bed to help Melkor get the breeches off. Finally Mairon was completely naked before him. Melkor could not help but stare. Mairon took his breath away every time.

“Well,” Mairon said with a smirk. “What are you going to do with me now that you have me naked? Are you going to fuck me?”

“Patience, Mairon,” Melkor crooned. “I am not done with you yet. Yes, I will fuck you, but only when I’m good and ready. Right now I want to taste some more.” Mairon whined in response.

Melkor leaned in and slid his tongue over Mairon’s nipples, each in turn. Then he slid his mouth down Mairon’s chest and stomach. He paused to swirl his tongue around Mairon’s navel. Mairon’s eyes were glazed. He panted and keened with every breath. Mairon continued to tease down his body. He reached Mairon’s thighs and sucked on the skin. He nibbled a row of little bites along one inner thigh and then the other.

“Please, Melkor,” Mairon begged. “Please.”

“Tell me what you need, Precious,” Melkor purred.

“Suck me,” Mairon cried out. “Please. Your mouth…I need.”

Melkor grinned as he leaned down to finally take the tip of Mairon’s length in his mouth. Mairon gasped in pleasure. His hands reached down to tug at Melkor’s hair, trying to pull him down deeper. Yet Melkor continued to tease. He licked over the tip, making it nice and wet. He traced his tongue along the tip, licking up all the little pearls of liquid. He wanted to lap up all the taste of Mairon.

Then Melkor planted a row of kisses down the entire underside. Finally he took Mairon’s stones in his mouth, one at a time. He ran his tongue over every inch of them, tracing the throbbing flesh. Then he ran his tongue back up the underside. He enjoyed the noises coming from his little flame’s mouth with every swipe of his tongue. Mairon was so beautiful like this, and he tasted so good.

“More…I need more,” Mairon begged. Melkor finally gave Mairon what he craved. He took Mairon into his mouth, sliding down until the hard length hit the back of his throat. Mairon keened loudly. His hips began to move, trying to thrust up further into Melkor’s warm, wet mouth. Melkor let Mairon fuck his mouth. He wanted to give his Little Flame everything he wanted. He continued to tease Mairon with his tongue. He could feel that Mairon was close. Mairon’s moans were coming out faster and more stuttered.

“Please,” Mairon begged. “Please…please…need…please.”

“Come for me,” Melkor commanded as he pulled off Mairon briefly. Then he slid back down to take it all. Mairon keened out loudly as he came, spurting his seed deep down into Melkor’s throat. Melkor swallowed it all, enjoying the taste of his Maia’s pleasure.

As Mairon began to come down from his high, Melkor slid a wave of power into him, determined to give his Maia more. Mairon moaned, his length still hard in Melkor’s mouth. Melkor worked his tongue over Mairon some more. As he did so, he dipped two fingers into the open jar of oil. He slid them teasingly down to run around Mairon’s entrance. He traced circles on Mairon’s puckered skin, enjoying the shudder of anticipation that ran over Mairon’s body.

Melkor slid two fingers into Mairon, his mouth continuing to work over Mairon’s length. He quickly found Mairon’s bundle of nerves and began thrusting against it. He worked Mairon open slowly, making sure he was giving Mairon as much stimulation as he possibly could. Even after one orgasm, Mairon was still writhing and gasping. His length in Melkor’s mouth was still rock hard. Melkor never tired of how responsive his little Maia was. Seeing him lost in pleasure made Melkor happy. Mairon’s pleasure mattered as much as his own.

Melkor added a third finger and then a fourth. His fingers filled Mairon completely, opening him wide. Melkor groaned at the feeling of Mairon’s walls pressing on his fingers. He was going to bury himself in Mairon soon. He slid in deep, pressing against Mairon’s nerve bundle and holding still. He looked into Mairon’s eyes and grinned.

“Please, Master,” Mairon begged. “Please. Give it to me. I need you in me now. I need Grond.”

“Grond is yours,” Melkor whispered. “Grond has always been yours.” With that he pulled his fingers out. Mairon whined, but he was empty for only a moment. Melkor quickly slicked up his length and pressing himself into Mairon. He slid in slowly, bit by bit, filling Mairon completely.

Melkor fucked Mairon slowly. He slid in and out of Mairon’s tight passage, groaning when Mairon clenched against him. Mairon begged him to go faster, but Melkor kept the pace he set. He was determined to give Mairon every last bit of pleasure he could. He gritted his teeth, trying to hold back his quickly approaching release. This was about Mairon, but Mairon’s perfect body looked and felt so good. It always felt like this, just like he had been made for Melkor.

Mairon wrapped his legs tighter around Melkor’s waist. “Please…please Master…harder…faster…take me,” he begged. He reached up and grabbed Melkor’s hair, pulling his head down.

Melkor grinned as he let Mairon pull his head in. He took one nipple into his teeth and tugged. He began to speed up his pace, sliding himself in and out of Mairon. He claimed his Maia over and over again, pressing hard up against his bundle of nerves with each thrust. Mairon was sobbing now, his body writhing against the bed. Melkor switched his mouth to the other nipple, sucking and biting before returning to the first. He played with the hard nubs as he fucked Mairon’s tight body. His Maia was begging with every breath.

Melkor moved one hand from Mairon’s waist to grasp around his length. When Melkor began to stroke Mairon as he thrust into him and sucked on his nipples, Mairon screamed and arched off the bed. It did not take long after that. A few more strokes and Mairon was spurting his seed all over Melkor’s hand and his own chest. He clenched around Melkor as he came. Melkor thrust once more all the way into Mairon as his own release hit. He groaned as his seed spilled out, filling Mairon. He stayed buried deep until the waves of pleasure had subsided for both of them.

Melkor slid out and collapsed down beside Mairon. He pulled his Precious into his arms and held him close. He should probably clean them off, but right now all he wanted to do was hold Mairon and enjoy his presence. They had so few moments in recent months to just relax and enjoy each other. Melkor wanted to take advantage of all the time they had.

“Thank you, Master,” Mairon whispered softly. “That was perfect.”

“You are perfect,” Melkor whispered back.

“I know,” Mairon said with an exhausted grin. “but I do appreciate it being acknowledged.”

“My precious Mairon, my perfect little flame, my beautiful golden Maia, I love you so much,” Melkor murmured, brushing damp hair away from Mairon’s exhausted face. “I am as much yours as you are mine. You are everything to me. I would give you everything, for you have already given me so much. With you at my side, the world will be ours, and I will set you up on a pedestal so all can see your power and what you have done for me. They will all bow before your greatness, my most admirable one.”

“Mine,” Mairon purred contentedly as he leaned into Melkor’s embrace. His eyes closed slowly, and his breathing evened out.

Melkor watched Mairon sleep. His Maia was so beautiful. Melkor would never tire of moments like this. He hoped Mairon realized how much Melkor appreciated everything Mairon did for him. As Melkor settled in, his arms still wrapped around Mairon, he sighed softly. Perhaps tomorrow he would have some more jewelry commissioned for Mairon. Mairon did always appreciate beautiful jewelry. Melkor wanted to give it all to Mairon. Anything his Precious craved would be his, for without Mairon, Melkor was lost. He needed his Mairon, and he could only hope Mairon needed him just as much.


End file.
